Turbine and turbofan engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. Gas turbine engines have been used for land and nautical locomotion and power generation, but are most commonly used for aeronautical applications such as for aircraft, including helicopters. In aircraft, gas turbofan and turbine engines are used for propulsion of the aircraft. In terrestrial applications, turbine engines are often used for power generation and marine propulsion. The engines are typically mounted in an enclosure or housing such as an aerodynamic fairing or nacelle. In some configurations, the aerodynamic fairing or nacelle can be integrated into the aircraft airframe.
Thermal insulation blankets can be utilized for surrounding the core of the engine. Thermal insulation blankets can also be utilized to protect the enclosure, nacelle, or engine mounted accessories or controls from normal or elevated engine temperatures. Conventionally such blankets can be composed of high temperature insulating materials wrapped in a thin sheet metal skin which provides insulation retention, operational durability, and structural rigidity.